With regard to targets, there are many different types of targets that have been previously developed to give individuals the ability to practice effectively striking a target with a projectile, such as a bullet or an arrow. These targets come in various shapes and sizes, with many targets having the shape of the different animals that are going to be hunted by the archer. These targets can also be configured to move in the nature of the actual animal being hunted, and can be formed from a number of different materials to give a more realistic structure to the actual target, which in each case presents a more realistic target to the hunter.
However, these prior art targets, while providing a more than adequate structure for approximating the size and shape of the particular animal, have a significant shortcoming concerning the position or profile they present when used as a target. In particular, the prior art targets are each mounted to a structure that holds the target in a generally upright position, such that the target is perpendicular to the ground. This position is acceptable when the hunter expects to be shooting only horizontally at the target. However, in many situations the hunter is located in an elevated position with regard to the animal, such as in a tree stand, so the animal does not present a full profile to the hunter. But when practicing, often times the individual is not in the elevated position and is shooting horizontally at the target. Thus, a target mounted to only present a horizontal full side profile to the hunter does not provide an accurate representation of the target at which the hunter is shooting when in an elevated position.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a target that is mounted to a support in a manner that enables the target to be moved into different angular positions with regard to the support. By moving to these positions, the target can present a realistic profile to a hunter shooting horizontally at the target to approximate the animal profile seen when shooting from an elevated location.